


Behind Bars

by juliettdelta



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Modern AU, bartender slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliettdelta/pseuds/juliettdelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Helman said he was a very bad bartender once in an interview so, well. Slit's not much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Bars

Slit never thought he would hate bars. That was until he started working in one. Or, rather, after he through a series of unfortunate decisions by people who were not him got promoted to bartender. He'd been quite happy standing around intimidating people and, well okay, occasionally leering. But bartending? Fuck bartending.

The other asshole working the bar tonight is fucking juggling shot glasses. Blending complex concoctions that Slit can't even manage with ten minutes and a recipe. Hell, Slit can hardly hear the orders being drunkenly shouted at him. Fucking friday nights, man. Slit glares at the other bartender while her back is turned. Showing off like that just to make him look bad, he's sure.

He sees a group of girls making their way to the bar through the crowd and he sighs and pulls out the cocktail cheat sheet again. Who the fuck needs four kinds of juice to drink their goddamn vodka? But at least the women all look hot. 

There's four of them, and they're all ridiculously hot. Like model hot. The flashing purple lights actually flatter them. Which makes him wonder what on earth they're doing in this place. It's not a shit hole per se, but they look like people who should be in cooler nightclubs with less punny drinks. Also one of them looks pregnant. He squints at them sceptically.

The redhead rattles of a list of complicated drinks. She looks oddly familiar, but he can't think from where. He doesn't even have time to glance at the cocktail recipes taped to the inside of the bar before the other three women begin talking over each other, demanding slight changes to all their drinks. The tall white blond one looks like she can see the fear in his eyes, because she smirks at him.

“Be just a moment,” he tells them, and tries to look busy with what he's supposed to do while he texts Nux.

Slit: Help

Nux: ?

Slit: Bartending's fukcing hard

Nux: :'D

Slit: Asshole

He glances at the women. The redhead and the pregnant one are talking animatedly. The tall blonde and tiny brunette are making out. Nice. He accidentally makes eyecontact with them. Less nice. He gets back to his emergency solution. He gets out three glasses, some of those dumb hipster jam jar glasses, because they look like the right kind of people for that. Pours a shot of two different kinds of rum in three of them, and then fills all four with slightly different combinations of juice, limes and ice and hopes no one has an allergic reactions and dies.

“Here ya go,” he tells them, putting the glasses down.

The white blonde one looks impressed, so he thinks he got away with it. Also, he notes, they tip him. So overall, a success. He breathes a relieved sigh as they disappear back to their table. This job is fucking awful.


End file.
